A Little Fall of Rain
by Charmichan
Summary: Albert invited Candy to live in the mansion after his revelation as the enigmatic Uncle William. Brooding and at the peak of his youth, Albert the most amiable bachelor in the country, must now choose his bride. Could Candy, his ward, compete against her rivals?
1. Chapter 1

**A LITTLE FALL OF RAIN**

**CHAPTER 1**

At the beginning he had counted the hours. And when he had enough of that, he had counted the days and then finally the weeks. But he had always known the number – he knew exactly how many hours and days and weeks it was since he had last seen Magnolia Villa. Since he had last seen Candy.

William Albert Andrew felt uneasy that he had seized the easiest solution to end his bittersweet torture. Even before his memory came back to him, he had known. He had known that simple fact; that he had fallen for her. It was more than gratitude that had won him over. It was her smile, her dedication, her sincerity and straightforwardness. And yes, cliché as it may sound, he had found everything about her utterly beautiful. He loved how he felt whenever he was with her; how free and natural he had been able to speak and laugh with her on any subject. For a long time all he could think about are ways to please her. Anticipating her needs and putting them above his own, caring for her gave him something that no amount of money could ever buy. She made him happy. She gave him peace.

Yet, he had to leave. It wouldn't have been appropriate to continue the charade. He knew that playing the role of her brother was at its end. Living with an attractive young woman and all the while sharing the same room? What was he thinking? Surely in time, he would have succumbed into this madness and ruined her. In the end, he feared, she would've hated him for it, especially if she knew the truth- the truth that _he_ was her mysterious benefactor. He decided that their relationship could go no further than friendship - after all _he_ was her legal guardian.

The neighbors were right; he was nothing but a crooked man fooling no one. Finally, the day of reckoning had come.

AS HE RODE BACK to the mansion with George, he had seen a glimpse of what his future would've looked like. He saw himself entertained, surrounded by countless ladies in balls and social events. His Great Aunt Elroy would be sitting in the corner of a grand room feeling proud of herself as he danced with the finest picks of the season. And at the end of it all, he would have found some unsuspecting heiress to propose to. Although second best, his choice would have served his mission. It would have cemented the dynasty that was entrusted to him. He would have done his duty and it would be the end of it.

From a distance he had kept her safe. He employed men to watch over her day and night. If only he could even buy happiness for her, in a blink of an eye he would... Until one day, the opportunity came.

In one last act of kindness, he resolved a way to set her free and then perhaps, he would finally accept living a life without her.

He imagined how Candy's face would've lighted up when she saw her Terry again; proving that he had been right to leave. So he penned his own death, and sentenced himself to a lifetime imprisonment in a golden cell. Dark shadows surrounded his eyes as he mailed the package addressed from Rocktown.

IN THE END he was stuck in Lakewood. His life was not much different from before, except that this time, the family – meaning Aunt Elroy- had it mind that it was the right moment for his grand revelation.

As usual, he was scanning through his letters of business when the French doors suddenly flung open.

"Uncle William," She said, her voice shaking. "I am very grateful that you've adopted me."

Behind the large swivel chair his heart stopped as he recognized her voice._ Candy? What are you doing here? _

"Forgive me if I have disturbed you." She continued. "But I… I have something to tell you. First of all, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the things that you have done for me. You are very dear to me… but Neil… I just can't accept him!"

If there is one thing he positively loathed in the world, it would be surprises. That and one that is compounded with another surprise. '_Neil? The Reagan boy? What has he done now?_

"I have always respected you, even if we haven't even met each other. But Neil… please you can ask me anything… anyone but Neil. I beg you; you must break off the engagement!"

Her speech left her breathless and he, with eyebrows mashed together. An engagement? Surely if anyone in his family would be 'engaged' he would be first to know it.

"I am not a rag doll that your family could pass around and play with. I have feelings. I'm a real person… Uncle William?" She called desperately. "Are you really Uncle William?"

The rag doll comment sent a bullet through his heart. He knew about her fondness for his late nephew Anthony and how the cousins were at constant competition against each other on winning her affection. And now, he as well as young Neil, have also been trying their hand to covet this blonde nurse. If they were in medieval times, people could have easily solved the situation and declared her a succubus. Or the male of his family twisted. He cleared his throat and pushed the uncomfortable thought away from his mind.

The moment he had feared the most had come. He was unprepared for the moment. Her sudden appearance was anti-climactic and turned his plans to smoke. But her distress over the said engagement weighed more than his distaste for surprises. Candy was in serious situation and he would never have any harm come to her, let alone have someone take her against her will. Slowly, he turned his chair and stepped out of his covered stance.

"Is that all you want to say Candy?"

There it was. She was standing face to face with the last man she expected to see. Albert, the vagabond in shabby clothes with a shaggy beard; also the debilitated man whom she had nursed back to health, was standing behind the magnificent mahogany desk in perfect health and impeccably dressed in expensive clothes.

"I… I don't understand. A-Albert? Is this a trick? Did Neil put you talk you into this?"

He was losing her, as he feared he would. "Candy, listen to me. I don't know where to begin to tell you how sorry I am. But I'm still me. Albert. William Albert."

"William…? Albert? William Albert Andrew? But… but you are so young."

"I feel so old. And I have been so lonely without you. Candy…" He opened his arms and welcomed her with their familiar greeting.

Without hesitation, she ran towards his open arms as she did in the streets of London. Instead of spinning, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her golden head.

"Where have you've been Albert? I have been looking all over for you. I've been so worried!"

"Yes I know. George told me."

She pushed him away in disbelief. "You know Mr. George? But how?! Oh…"

"I'm so sorry I could not tell you. I have been a selfish coward. I thought leaving you was for your best interest. Forgive me?"

Her answer came in a form of a punch in the arm. "You have been hiding here all this time? I thought the mafia threw you out in the lake!"

"I would throw myself if you got engaged without me knowing. Why are you dressed like that?"

"Yes, you see, they sent people to prepare me for this dinner party. Neil said we are being publicly engaged tonight!"

"Tonight?!"

"Yes, tonight! Why else do you think I would run over here like a madwoman? But that's not the only reason. Neil said that Uncle William wills it."

"William wills nothing but your happiness. Let's sit down, I would like to hear more."

After the initial shock subsided, she felt safe and comfortable again. She told him all the things that happened after he left and how she got to this predicament. He listened and was disgusted at the sneakiness of the Reagans and was again grateful to his loyal friend George.

CANDY LEFT LAKEWOOD VILLA in the family car with orders to go back to her apartment. She went with reassurance that, Albert, now the influential head of the family would set things straight. However, her conscience told her to go against his instructions. That it was a matter to be dealt with in person, and that she should tell Neil herself and refuse him face to face unlike the coward that he had been.

Little did she know that Albert was also planning a personal appearance. Just minutes after she left, he decided that Uncle William was also in need for a party.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A month had passed since the engagement party. All hell broke loose, the family and guests were stunned by the unexpected turn of events. A midst the chaos, Candy found herself stronger than ever. She has Albert -whom she had recently discovered to be also her Prince of the Hill- was at her side again. With that in mind she knew she could face anything. She felt complete. Well… almost.

The invisible thread that tied them together were now thicker and fixed in an unbreakable knot. At least, that is how she felt as they attended each one of his affairs together. They were inseparable. The people wondered of course, and there were talk of their relationship as he introduced her as his ward.

"Why, William. Aren't you too young to take in a charge of someone as lovely as Miss Candice?" Mrs. Siobhan McLaine, a distant relative chided with concern.

"Now, now Aunt Siobhan." he muttered looking down at the grass. "Must we bring up my age? I am 11 years her senior, that counts for something I hope."

The old matron laughed a trifle too quickly. "Dear William, age matters only when you think it matters. There," she sighed deeply and started to leave. "I have said my piece. Now it is up to you young people. How times have changed."

A ball commemorating the Armistice in Europe was held at the Andrew Mansion in Chicago. Great Aunt Elroy was on her highest spirits. The old matriarch had dreaded the war since it took dear Alistair. Soon after President Wilson announced America's support for the Allies, she had spent countless nights in fear for her grandson's welfare. Her experience reminded her how young men find the war to be romantic and how they are drawn to its exciting boy zone.

Thank goodness it was all over before her eccentric nephew Albert and sweet Archibald had their chance to bust her arteries. Now she could concentrate on her task. And fate couldn't be any kinder to her at that instant.

A Lady Mary Crawley, daughter of an Earl of Grantham arrived at the social scene. Her mother was an American heiress of their dry goods business competition and her father an English aristocrat; Great Aunt Elroy couldn't ask for more.

The young lady and her grandmother accepted their invitation. When their party arrived at the ball, many eyes and necks craned to follow her strides. Lady Mary was surprisingly very attractive and majestic. Her skin glowed like alabaster and her dark shiny hair were sculpted in a perfect bun. Her gown was of the latest fashion and her curves were delicate and alluring.

Like bees to a flower, the young bachelors flocked over her. Even Albert found himself curious and was drawn to her charms. Being the host of the ball, it was only natural that Albert asked Lady Mary for a dance.

And it was electric! Everyone eyed the couple with envy and delight. The chemistry was instant and soon they were laughing and talking, monopolizing each other's attention. The bachelors showed off their best skills of fascination, however, the young Lady Mary happily ignored them and followed where Albert went. He found it flattering of course; and awkward.

Meanwhile, Candy watched silently from the top of the stairs. The minute she saw Albert chatting with the new socialite, a peculiar feeling stirred inside of her. She was used to seeing Albert dancing with other women- beautiful young women- but she knew he would always come back to her and dance with her at least twice for the night. Yet this time, she could tell he was out of her grasp. She sulked and went back to her room.

She sat on her fancy boudoir and looked at her own reflection. She compared her unruly curls to that of Lady Crawley's disciplined hair. Her freckled slightly flat nose couldn't put up a fight with the other's perfect skin and Roman nose. And there was her family, a proud and noble family that would stand behind her and give her handsome dowry.

"Candice White, what are you thinking? You should be happy for him." she told herself.

"So what if she's rich, and refined and beautiful? She can't make him happy? She hardly knows him!" She said to herself even louder.

She found herself getting angrier by the minute and hating herself for feeling so. Without knowing why, she continued her heated monologue.

"What is it to you Candy? It's not like he has feelings for you or anything…. oh shut up and face the music! You are nothing but an orphan to begin with!"

"Candy? Are you alright?" Albert knocked on her door.

"I'm fine. Go away." she answered.

"No. You sound upset, I'm going-"

Candy abruptly opened her door.

"What do you want?"

"Candy, are you alright? You look flushed." He said then peeped inside her room. "Are you alone here? Sounds like you were fighting with someone."

"What is it to you? Someone could murder me here and it wouldn't make a difference to anybody."

Puzzled by her reactions, he scratched his head and for the first time, he found himself irritated by her.

"You know that's not funny Candy. Whatever it is that's going on, you know you can tell me. But for now we have guests, are you coming down or not?"

She saw his annoyance and felt even worse. She swallowed her pride and chose her words carefully this time.

"I'm sorry, I was just… I was just having a hard time with my corset. You know how I dislike these contraptions. You better go and enjoy the party. I just want to get out of this dress and rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, positively sure."

"Alright then. I'll send for Dorothy to help you. Good night Candy." he smiled.

"Good night to you too Albert."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

During breakfast the following day, Candy woke up early and decided to go for walk around the park. Being around nature always helped ease her mind when she needed to think straight. She shook her head in disdain as she examined her outfit. No, those won't do well for a proper climbing. The silk and organza won't survive the tree branches and the risk of walking home naked is too high.

She thought of Albert again and again. The scene of him and Lady Crawley dancing, it was like a painting of a master. She should be happy for him, it was plain logic. It would be such a great match. Their children would have noble blood in the veins and deep pockets to aide in their life. It was just wonderful. And yet, she couldn't find it in herself to feel completely happy for him.

The nature and fresh air did her good. But her body seems to have an idea of its own. Surprisingly, her feet guided her wandering about to an address she had once visited. _Of course!_ she thought. Why worry alone when she could ask this one person whom she could trust the most about the matter?

She walked up the steps towards the posh apartment building and rang the doorbell. She licked her lips and a smile of relief spread across her face as the gentleman himself opened the door.

Back in the mansion. Albert and Aunt Elroy were having breakfast.

"Your morning papers sir." Their butler Mr. Moseley said; handing him the freshly ironed issues of the Chicago Express.

"Thank you Moseley," Albert said with a grateful smile. "Have you seen Candice this morning?"

"Yes sir. She was up quite early." Moseley said while pouring Albert's orange juice. "She says she has an appointment at the City with her friends."

"Oh. I see. She didn't tell me anything about it last night." Albert frowned.

Quite engrossed with the conversation, Aunt Elroy simpered. "Last night she looked so well…until Lady Mary Crawley arrived."

"Aunt…" Albert suppressed a sigh.

The footman Adrian handed her some envelopes on a silver tray. "Your first persons madam."

"Thank you Adrian." She said and then smiled coyly at Albert. "Here's one for you William."

Mr. Moseley handed Albert a silver letter opener which he used to slit the scented envelop open. His eyebrow arched and his mouth hanged open in surprise as he read through the contents.

"Well? What does it say?" Aunt Elroy asked impatiently.

"It's from Lady Crawley. She's invited me to accompany her for the American Derby opening event."

"How grand!" Aunt Elroy exclaimed. "You must write to her at once!"

"Great Aunt…"

The old matriarch was fit to be tied as she hissed at his reply. "For once in your life William Albert Andrew do as I say!"

Shocking as it was. He found himself tight lipped and scolded like a little boy. He understood what it would mean if he went and escorted Lady Mary. After breakfast he locked himself in his study and stared at the blank stationary.

Finally he wrote:

_Dear Lady Mary Crawley,_

_I would be delighted to accompany you and your grandmother in the American Derby grand opening. _

_I shall meet you at your hotel 8 o'clock in the morning. The paddocks can be very crowded and it would be a pity if you would feel uncomfortable when I show you our champion Limp Bizkit._

_Yours truly,_

_William Albert Andrew_

"My my! What did the early bird bring?" George Johnson chuckled as he saw Candy in. "To what do I owe the honor of such an early treat?"

"Good morning George! I'm sorry I came without prior notice." she chimed as she entered his apartment.

He paused in his tracks and smoothed his beard. "Hmm…No I do not think I forgot any schedule for today."

"No George you didn't. I was just in the neighborhood and I thought, I might as well drop you a visit."

"Miss Candice pardon me if…"

"I know I know. A lady should not barge into a man's apartment without an escort." She waved her hands in exasperation. "But you know better George. I don't give a fig about what they say."

At that, the middle aged man could only do is to groan in reply. He ordered his maid for some tea and biscuits for his employers' young protégé and sat in silence observing her aura.

She began narrating the events of the party; the new faces and new distractions. She reported about the new members of Pony's Home and how she missed working at the hospitals. He noted that she haven't mentioned this not even once since Albert returned to the country and invited her to live with them at the mansion.

After giving way for the one with the push, George fixed his gaze on her.

"Miss Candice…" He said smiling intently on her. "May I offer you some advice?" He stood up and added a moment later. "If you have feelings for him. You must say it now. If you don't," he looked at her again. "You might regret it for the rest of your life."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Thousands came by train from states near and far to see the grand opening of the American Derby. The grandstand of the Washington Park were packed with men, women and occasional children to see the event. The who's who of the social circle mingled leisurely at the Jockey Culbhouse and the Press were equally excited for both the social and sport turn outs.

Flashbulbs exploded non-stop and journalists buried their faces taking notes of the people and runabouts of the grand event.

The Andrews have high hopes for their promising thoroughbred two year old stallion, Limp Bizkit. One of the Cornwell's pride and glory was their collection of Arabian horses. Only this year, with Archibald being away for his MBA and his parents busy with their charities, the task of representing the family was left to Albert.

"Over here Mr. Andrew!" one of the reporters with dark framed glasses called to them. Smoke billowed around them as more photographers followed his lead.

"Thank you Sir and Ma'am... Mr. Andrew, Mark Carl of the Daily Tribune," the reporter tipped his hat and introduced himself. "May we ask for the name of the lovely lady you're escorting?"

Albert nodded to Mary and she smiled back in approval.

"Allow me the pleasure of introducing Lady Mary Crawley, eldest daughter of the Earl of Grantham and Cora Carmichael Crawley Countess of Grantham." Albert spoke with reverence.

The reporter tore his nose from his notes and asked with a muckraker grin. "Excuse me Sir, is that the _Carmichaels_ of New Hampshire?"

"The very lot." She answered demurely.

"Phew!" he blew a whistle as he jotted down on his notepad and tipped his hat again. "Thanks so much Mr. Andrew and Lady Crawley."

Mary took a sip from her wine and looked at Albert through her designer hat. "I hope that he writes something good about us. My father promised me to read American newspapers while I'm here."

"What else is there to say? Wouldn't he be proud to see you escorted by a charming young man?" He mused.

"Pray, do tell who that charming young man is? You must introduce him to me at once!" she flirted.

"I believe he is the one you have so keenly picked from the lot."

"Only by the threat of a gun held to my head. My grandmother is the one _keen _on you, you know?" she said laughing as they paced around the luxurious secluded clubhouse.

Albert was amused. And challenged! The manner of her speech, and the way she conducts herself, it made him feel uncomfortable and thrilled altogether and he liked it. He watched her closely as they viewed the game. Her excited feminine shrieks added more fuel to the exhilarating atmosphere as crowd shouted their bets.

For the moment the whole world revolved only around her. He hung on to her every word. He found himself eager to please her and attend swiftly to her tiny requests. He felt sophisticated and good about himself as she laughed on his jokes. It was marvelous. Until…

"William," she asked; his heart thudded loudly as he first heard her speak his name.

"Please… call me Albert. William is for business relations and I…" he paused. "I want us to be more… be more familiar with each other."

"Albert then." she beamed. " I don't mean to pry, but I have heard some rumors."

"Dear… I hope you haven't unearthed something dreadful." he replied, his forehead creasing a little with worry.

"It's about your protégé." She confessed, looking him straight in the eyes.

"What about her." He said, his jaws suddenly tightening.

Lady Mary took a deep breath and continued. "There have been talk about the ambiguity of your relationship. My grandmother said that you took her into your care since she was a teenager while you were barely even an adult yourself."

"I don't deny it." He answered seriously.

She was quiet for a while, waiting for him to give more explanation about the matter himself. He picked up on her vibe and gave in.

"I felt it was the right decision at that time and I don't regret it. She's a sweet girl… and…" he stammered at the end.

"And?" she coaxed.

"And I owe her my life."

He told her their history, his life with her as when he lost his memory. Albert was surprised with himself as his confessions left out what he had or still felt about Candy.

"Is that all?" she asked shyly.

He avoided her astute brown eyes and answered. "Yes."

"I'm glad." Obviously delighted, she grinned and touched his arm. "Now its my turn to be awkward."

Lady Mary leaned on the rails. She slowly turned her head; discretely making sure that they were out of earshot from anyone.

"There is a reason why I am here, and by the looks of things I do not think you are aware of it." Mary explained her tone more serious and quieter. "You see, I have caused such a scandal for my family. There was a Turkish diplomat who visited our home for a riding event."

"I'm not sure if I want to hear this Lady Mary."

"No, trust me you must. If we are ever to see each other again, the truth must be set clear."

Albert nodded, he paced around her in silence.

"We barely knew each other," she continued. "But he was very charming young man. Everything happened so quickly when he suddenly appeared in my room. I never thought I ever did something to make him think that I... one thing led to another… and he… he died of a heart attack in my bed."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Later that night Candy sat in the dim kitchen table sipping her favorite green tea. The grandfather clock gave its last deep timbered gong announcing the time. Midnight call echoed though the elaborate halls of the house; summoning its last stirring member to bed. If only she could sleep.

She deliberated on George's advice from the day before. After her head was lucid from any qualm and pressure, an overwhelming conclusion hit her. She was indeed, without a doubt in love with Albert. She was in love with him far longer than she had known and she could all see it clearly now. Why she gladly left the clinic, her work, Pony's home; her family. How his simple presence gave her confidence and inspiration to be a better person. How she anticipated his return from the office and the warm feeling of contentment as they sat together everyday in the dinner table. At long last she finally knew what it meant.

She could almost see herself by his side forever. Not only as his charge, but as his woman - his wife. Her heart cringed at the promise of pleasure in his arms. The image of him as her husband, to have and to hold and put her claim to; just even the thought of it drove her to the brink of ecstasy.

"Oh Albert." she cried.

She wanted him and she was sure of it. But was it right to let him know and burden him of the consequences? Should she fight for him? Would she? Could she? Especially now that he has found his equal in Lady Mary?

She stared in the contents of her little oriental tea cup. If only she could predict the future in them like how they do in the old religions. That would surely make her life easier.

"Candy?"

Her heart jolted in surprise upon suddenly hearing his voice behind her back.

"Albert!" She yelped. "My goodness! What are you doing here?"

"You look so pretty when you're spooked little girl." He grinned. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Um… I… I was thirsty and I couldn't sleep." she stammered.

"Really?" He retorted with a charming smirk. "You know, green tea isn't going to help your case Candy. It has more caffeine than coffee. Or…" he cajoled. "Were you waiting for me?"

_This is it. Take it or leave it, _she thought.

"Actually… yes."

Her answer caught him off guard. His first thought of a reply –if he could even think at all- was to give her a big hug and a tease. But this time, he couldn't. His lips twitched awkwardly, confused whether to freeze or thaw from her gaze.

Perhaps it was the alcohol, or the effect of the pale electric light. Did she fix her hair differently? He noticed how her robe hugged her body almost seductively; a drastic change from her flannel nightgowns she used to wear at the Magnolia Villa.

Somehow, he could hardly recognize her, she looked completely changed.

"Albert? Are you drunk?" she sniffed and wrinkled her nose.

"Drunk? Heavens no." He lied.

"Did you have a good time at the Derby?" she asked.

Albert dragged a chair and sat beside her.

"Limp Bizkit won you know. He was neck to neck with Dear Hunter up until the finish. He surely gave the crowd a show worth the penny." he babbled a little too lively than usual.

"That's great news. The Cornwells would be very pleased." she smiled weakly.

"Candy," Albert said; his voice apologetic. "I wish you could've come… I-"

"Oh its okay Albert, there will be more horse racing events to come, I'm sure of it." She said and shrugged. "I couldn't just leave Aunt Elroy with her sudden illness. I'm the nurse in the house remember?"

"Yes… of course." He said.

"It's late. I better go to bed." She leaned over and brushed his cheek with a kiss. It was soft, almost touching the corner of his warm lips.

"Good night Albert." She said quickly and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N. Hello all! _**

**_Once again, I thank you for reading this fic of mine. Please please please don't forget to leave a review and big thanks for those who already did. Each review would fuel me drive to write some more._ (Yes, I am desperate :P)**

**_Also I'd like to remind you all that this is an Alternate Universe of Downton Abbey and Candy Candy and the plots of the original are slightly changed to fit my scatterbrain - imagination. _**

**_Special shout out for the lovely GosiaKin for beta-reading this chapter of A Little Fall of Rain._**

**_Mata ne!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

A cloud of mist formed around her face each time she exhaled. Her heartbeat drummed in tune of her horse's hooves as they pummeled through the earth. Beacon Hill greeted her with the first morning light rising upon its bosom.

It took just one small flick of her riding stick to send her white stallion into a dash. The animal was fast; they quickly reached the top of the mount. From there she could see everything she held dear. Downton Abbey stood proudly at the east, the estate gardens to the west, the village to the north and rolling hills of green pastures on all ends. The estate was the most significant and fertile of lands on Hampshire, and one of the most precious gems of England but to her, it was just home. It was her pride yes, but mostly, it was her beloved retreat, her haven.

The square grand house and land had been in their family for ages and her father taught her how to love and care for it like a cherished sister.

She had always been sure that she would rein queen over it all even if she didn't have the title. It had been settled long time ago that her cousin and fiancé Patrick Crawley will one day inherit the line as the next Earl of Grantham and she, as his wife, would be the Lady of the House. Her future and position was secured and so was her unfailing self confidence. Together they were going to continue the legacy of her ancestors and sire the next string of heirs for their proud family lineage.

Yes. Those had been their plan.

Roaring festivities resonated from the village followed by exultant church bells. Her horse grew impatient and scraped the grass and ground beneath them. She patted her steed's shoulder and pulled the reins. The northern wind pressed hard on her face as the horse galloped away towards the parish chapel.

All the villagers were out on the streets. They cheered when they saw her coming. Each person bowed down as she rode past them. Not a single head bobbed up to meet her warm brown eyes. She searched for an explanation, for the gaiety. Instead, she was greeted with deafening silence as she reached the center of the village plaza. Not one of the faces dared to look up.

With one exception. Suddenly, an old woman dressed in rags and heavily blemished shouted in the middle of the crowd. "Boo! Boo! Boo to the Lady Swine!" she ranted. "The Lady Filth! The Lady Slut. Look at her! Riding with her dirty nose up in the air while she stands naked before us. Shame! Dishonor! Shame!"

Lady Mary Crawley staggered back from the indictment. Cold sweat trailed on her back as she suddenly noticed she was indeed stark naked. The crowd slowly tilted their heads. They looked at her with burning eyes of anger and disgust. She tried to maneuver out of the place but they soon circled around her. Her throat constricted. Her chest heaved. She opened her mouth to scream but to her astonishment, she could not even manage to produce a terrified yelp.

"Shame! Shame! Swine! Slut!" the mob chanted.

In attempt to cover herself with her arms, she lost her balance and fell. She fell swiftly but never reached the ground. She just kept falling and falling and falling in dizzying heights.

"Mary! Mary?" The husky sound of her grandmother's voice was her salvation. Her eyes shot open; grateful to see that it was just another dream.

"Dear child, are you alright? You're soaked in sweat." Martha Levinson, her American grandmamma, rubbed her back for comfort. "Here, drink some water. It will calm your nerves."

"Thank you, Nana. It was just another dream. Thank Lord!" Mary replied out of breath. She gulped down the water to quench her parched throat.

Mary looked around her surroundings. For a minute everything felt out of place until she realized that she wasn't at her room in Downton anymore. She was in a posh hotel in Chicago, sharing the suite with her grandmamma. Even as reality seeped back in, she kept her eyes peeled open, scared that she would relapse into the dream world yet again.

After she caught her breath she slowly took her first steps to begin her morning routine. She washed up, undressed and dressed again. Her grandmother's ladies maid helped fixed her hair and then after an hour she was ready for breakfast.

Despite her efforts to forget her bad dream, it remained vivid in her mind, making her lose appetite. She forced herself to eat anyway but the images of her past kept coming back. She couldn't help but contemplating on her past once more. How quickly life can change! She was the blooming radiant heiress of twenty four when the news of Patrick's death in the Titanic reached their home. How sad it had been for all of them! And how devastated she had been soon after, when her father didn't do anything to fight for her inheritance! How disappointing it was that instead of caring for _her,_ he chose to adopt a distant relative as his entail and gave him everything that was made to be _hers_– that of course, had she been born a boy…

If only…

And what of this third cousin-once-removed new heir of a joke? A middle class lawyer and son of a middle class doctor?

That alone was enough for everybody to welcome Cousin Matthew with cold shoulders. Except for her father. Of course. The presence of this _commoner_ in their so far impeccable life was a bad news to her and everybody else – but not to her father. He had conveniently ignored his family's uneasiness; he finally had someone he could call a "son". Just like he had always wanted.

And her? Oh, how she had despised this _cousin_ Matthew's face! His face, his lack of control over himself, his irritating opinions, his lack of gentlemanly manners, his clumsy hands, incapable of even holding a knife properly, his entire, full-of-himself persona, his voice – everything! She had wanted to have nothing to do with… him.

Little had she known back then, that later on, _he _would one day become a center of her universe, whether she liked it or not.

However, Fate had other plans for her and Cousin Matthew. She lost him first to bad advice and the eruption of the Great War delivered the final blow to end everything even before they really started. He had found a sweet girl on one of his leaves and swiftly got engaged. Gone was her first true love and gone was her security.

On her road to perdition, she met Richard Carlisle. He wasn't a charming young man as Matthew. He wasn't a romantic either. But he was beyond rich and powerful. Owning a number of newspaper magnates both in Britain and America; his influence in politics was surreptitiously open. She was flattered when he approached her and proposed a well gauged partnership. Richard felt that he was entitled to be amongst the ruling class and saw that the Mary as his entrée to that life. Well aware of her age and vulnerable position, and to prove that she had moved on, Mary agreed.

It would have been a good match if only her sister Edith kept her nose on her own business. Apparently, her own family was the source of a rumor in London. A rumor that she not virtuous. A rumor that was true. Upon reaching Richards office, the raging gossip was suddenly shot down. He confronted Mary about the matter. Surprisingly, he turned the cards around using the information to secure Mary's loyalty and a speedy union.

It was only weeks before their wedding when her father summoned her to the library.

"Can I ask you something?" Lord Grantham inquired as soon as she got settled.

"Of course."

"Do you stay with Carlisle because he has threatened to expose a story of Mr. Pamuk dying on your bed?"

Her father's words shot ice through and veins and froze her blood. What's worse is that there was no trace of disdain in her father's eyes. Only love and concern. Which hurt her even worse.

"When did you find out?" Mary replied avoiding Lord Grantham's watch.

"Your mother told me when I asked her 'Why do you were still with Carlisle while you were very tired of him.'"

"How very disappointed you must be?"

"Your mama chose her moment well. And you're not the first Crawley to make a mistake."

"To answer your question, it is partly true. Though not entirely." Mary explained. "In Mama's words, I am… damaged goods. Now, Richard is prepared to marry me after all in spite of it. To give me a position. To give me a life."

"And that's worth it?" her father fumed. "Even though he already sets your teeth on edge."

Lord Grantham stood up and poured himself a brandy. He decided he didn't need a drink. He faced Mary.

"Here's what I think." He resolved. "Break with Carlisle. Go to America. Stay with your grandmother until the fuss dies down. You may find the New World is to your taste."

"He will keep my secret if I marry him." she argued.

"Once I might have thought that a good thing."

"I _don't_ want _my_ daughter to be married to a man who threatens her with ruin. I want a good man for you. A brave man. Find a cowboy in the Middle west for you and bring him home to shake us up a bit."

"Oh Papa!" Mary's tears fell on her cheeks. Deeply touched with her fathers support, she threw her arms around him and melted against his protective arms.

And now, she is here. Sadly there were no cowboys in the Midwest however; there was a most popular amiable man in Chicago.

According to her Nana, his family was their number one competitor in the dry foods business. He was held to be good looking, young and generous but also eccentric and a radical. She really wasn't in the mood for anymore fiancée hunting until she finally saw him face to face. All the rumors were true and more!

She was surprised how quickly she was swept of her feet just when she thought she could never love again.


End file.
